The Talent Show
by adventuretime21
Summary: The Rowdyruff boys are falling for the Powerpuff girls and the talent show is probably the best way to tell them PPGxRRB
1. Brick and Momoko

**I don't own anything... but I own ice cream!**

* * *

It's been a month since the Rowdyruff boys turned good and transferred to the Powerpuffs girl's school. Things are going well, they've been best friends since the first week of them transferring and they're helping them fight crime too. Little did all six of them know that today would change their love lives... at least a little

The boys were spending their Sunday with the girls but once they all got to the park Boomer and Miyako went to the benches to blow bubbles and Kaoru and Butch went to the soccer field to play leaving Brick alone with Momoko.

"So..." Brick said breaking the awkward silence between them.

"So..." Momoko said feeling awkward.

"You want to go to the candy store?" He said.

"Sure!" She said happily.

they headed out to one of Momoko's favorite stores. Once she finished picking up what seems like 100 full bags of candy she headed to the cash register with Brick who had only 1 bag of candy. She reached for her wallet when she noticed it wasn't there._  
_

*gasp* "Where's my wallet" Momoko said as she frantically searched her pockets.

"it's fine." He said as he pulled out his wallet. '_thank goodness I chose today to carry around allowance' _Brink thought.

They exited out of the store to head back to the park because they spent a LOT of time in there by the time they decided to go back it was 6 pm. "You didn't have to pay for all this candy for me." She said

"Nah. It's fine, I wanted too." He said smiling.

They made it to the park around 6:45. The stars were staring to come out and get dark. "Close your eyes. I want to show you something" He sounded sort of excited but Momoko just shrugged it off.

She felt she was walking for 15 minutes but she finally stopped. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yeah" She opened her eyes and she gasped at the sight of a hill that overlooked the whole park. "You like?" "Like? Try love"

"So why did you bring me here?" she asked still looking at the scenery

"I just thought we could hang out, look at the stars; that kind of stuff." He stated hoping she would says ok.

"Sure." so Momoko laid down on the grass and looking up at the stars. Brick laid down next to her but something wasn't right. His heart started to beat just a little fast but he ignored it for now. "Look." he said as he pointed up to a specific star. "That's our star now." "_Our_ star?" she said with a curious look on her face. "Yep, it's now called Brick & Momoko's friendship star" he said. Momoko chuckled a little but liked the idea of their own friendship star. Suddenly her heart started to beat a little faster too. It was now 7:15 they should get home since it's a school night she thought. "It's getting late, we should go." "Ok." They went to the park entrance to see Kaoru, Butch, Miyako, and Boomer already there. The three girls headed home after saying their goodbyes.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **


	2. Butch and Kaoru

**Just a notice for readers: i didn't watch the whole series but i'm watching it a lot. i'm currently on episode 23 so i'm sorry if the story makes no sense to those who have watched the whole series. I also added a couple things so i had to update it again. Sorry! I don't own anything.  
**

* * *

Sunday with Kaoru and Butch

"I bet I can beat you at soccer." Butch said competitively.

"You're on!" Kaoru said knowing that no one ever beat her.

Once they got to the park they headed towards the soccer fields. After 2 hours of playing the score was tied. Both Kaoru and Butch were sweating and breathing hard. Next point wins. "Hey Kaoru, winner buys ice cream for the loser. how bout it?" "Sure i'm in the mood for free ice cream." She said a smirk. The ball was in Kaoru's possession, she was on the other side of the field near her goal. She dribbled down the field and faked her shot then kicked the ball into the goal. "GOAL!" She said.

"I let you win." He stated.

"Yeah ok." Kaoru said sarcastically.

"Let's go get that ice cream." He said feeling a little hungry. They got there ice cream and talked sitting on one of the park benches. It was still early for anyone to go home so he suggested going to the skate park once their done eating. They were at entrance of the skate park when Butch said "You may have beat me in soccer but i'll defiantly beat you in skateboarding." He said with a big grin on his face. "So you admit I beat you in soccer?" Kaoru said feeling smug. "Huh?" He said feeling confused until he realized what he said. "HEY!" Then Kaoru started laughing. Kaoru went first. She started out simple doing a nollie, did a triple kickflip, then did a noseslide on a nearby rail. She did a couple more advanced tricks then stopped.

"So?" She said

"Great! But i'm better." Butch said with a smirk. He then rode over to the half pipe and did a 540, Backside grab, and a double kickflip. He did a couple advenced tricks then his last trick was a handplant. Once he finished he walked over to Kaoru.

"So?" He said.

"Not bad. But I was still better." She said.

"What?! You and I both know I won that round."

"I'll admit that when pigs fly." By now it was 6:30 if they leave to go to the park now on their skateboards they would make it there by 6:45. So they headed back. No one was ready to leave because no one was at the entrance yet so they sat on the bench near the entrance waiting for everybody. they stared up to the night sky and watched the stars.

"Hey look at that star." He said as he pointed to the brightest star in the sky.

"Wow that's bright." For some reason Kaoru's heart was beating just a little faster than normally, so was Butch's but they both just ignored it. Little did they know that was they same star that Brick and Momoko was looking at. Just then Boomer and Miyako came and the 4 of them waited for Momoko. 5 minutes later they came. The three girls headed home after saying their goodbyes.

* * *

**Done with this chapter! two more chapters maybe 3 but i'm leaning more on 2 ch.**


	3. Boomer and Miyako

**I'm sorry guys, I had a lot of homework for only the first 2 1/2 weeks of school. I've also been watching more episodes so I'm on episode 37! I don't own anything blah blah blah...  
**

* * *

Miyako was chatting with Boomer on there way to the park. She told him that her favorite thing to do at the park was blowing bubbles. Boomer suggested that they blow bubbles at the benches when they got to the park. When they got to the park they walked over to the highest point of the park and sat on the bench. They began to blow bubbles and 5 minutes of silence passed. Miyako was thinking about Takaaki the whole time. She couldn't help it. Everytime she blows bubbles she thinks about his "bubble knight", she did get over her crush on him though. Boomer noticed this and asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Aw come on, I've known you long enough to know when you're lying." He said with a concerned face.

She sighed. "These bubbles remind me of Taka-chan." Boomer had heard that name before; Miyako may have mentioned him a while ago, something about him being sick and in the hospital. "Is he the guy in the hospital?" She nodded. "Do you want to go visit him? I've never met him before."

"I was supposed to spend the day with you in the park"

"You will be spending the day with me just not in the park and with someone else as well. It's fine, I actually want to meet him."

"Ok" She said with a smile on her face. Boomer loved her smile.

On their way to the hospital it was an awkward silence between them.

"How did you meet him?" Boomer asked breaking the silence.

"I was 6 I started playing with bubbles that my friends blew. Then these three boys came and told us to move because they wanted to play soccer. The boy in the middle hit me with the soccer ball . He tried to hit me again but then Taka-chan came and caught it before it could hit me. One of them pushed me down and I got a scrape on my knee. After that Taka-chan tackled the boy who pushed me. Next thing I knew The 3 boys left and he wiped the blood off my knee. Fter he blew bubbles with us. He did this trick called 'bubble freedom'. It started to rain but before I left we pinky swore that we'd meet again someday and he would teach me bubble freedom." She answered. They got to the hospital once Miyako finished the story. They went up to Takaaki's room without another word. She knocked and entered the room.

"Hi Taka-chan." Miyako said

"Hi Miyako, who's this?" Takaaki asked.

"Hi I'm Boomer, Miyako's friend." Boomer replied.

"Hi, I'm Takaaki." He said happily.

"I know, I've heard of you before." After what seemed like hours of catching up and getting to know each other Takaaki looked at the clock and looked back at Miyako and Boomer. "Medicine time." He said with a sigh. "I'll get the nurse" said Miyako. Once she left the room Takaaki spoke.

"You be good to her." He said

Boomer was confused. "What?"

"You like her don't you?"

Boomer had to admit, he did have a crush on her. "Yeah..." He said sheepishly.

"Then I hope you two get together." He said with a smile on his face while Boomer's face was slightly pink. Miyako came back into the room with the nurse. The rowdyruff boy excused himself to go to the bathroom. The nurse gave Takaaki his medicine and left.

"Are you dating Boomer?" He asked even though he knew the answer. She had gone wide-eyed at this question completely in shock but she managed to say "No." You like him though don't you?" She had to also admit she thought he was cute but she never thought of having a crush on one of her best friends. But now that she's thinking about it... 'I think i have a crush on Boomer' She thought.

They left the hospital about 5 minutes ago and it was now 6:45 they would make to the park by 7:00. The walk back to the park had been silent until Miyako decided to talk like nothing even happened "The stars are pretty."

"Yeah, Hey look that one's really bright" He said pointing to the star **(A/N: you already know what star)**  
Unfortunately he was still walking while looking up and there was a pole right in front of him so he walked right into it and **BAM! **He fell onto the sidewalk and sat up rubbing his head.

"Boomer you ok?"

"Yeah" He opened his eyes and blushed. This didn't go unnoticed by Miyako, and then she realized why he was blushing. They were 2 inches away from each other. Miyako got up and helped Boomer up too. They both walked to the entrance where they found Butch and Kaoru. They waited about 5 minutes and Momoko and Brick were coming their way. The three girls headed home after saying their goodbyes.

* * *

**Wow that was a lot. Next chapter's the last! I'll try to update faster next time**


	4. The Talent Show

**Hey guys I updated late cause it's a really long chapter and my computer was being stupid so it didn't save and I had to type it all over again! So I was thinking of giving each rowdyruff their own song to sing. I might just add it in an epilogue. Tell me if I should cause I kinda want too.  
**

**I don't own anything in the story...**

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since that day and they've hung out and been fighting crime, but today is the start of...THE TALENT SHOW AUDITIONS! I know I know, not that exciting but wait until you see who's in it. On with the story!

**Monday, lunch time:**

Boomer was heading to lunch when he noticed a new poster on the school bulletin board. It said...

Talent Show Sign-up:

Himeko Shirogane

Boomer would've expected to see more signatures but then again they only put this poster up today. He thought long and hard about signing up. The only reason was because of Miyako. '_I could tell her I like her in a song, but that's a little girly. I may be a good guy now but definitely not girly_ ' He thought. He finally decided he would ask his brother first, then sign up. He went to the cafeteria and searched for his brothers. He found them sitting at their regular table with the girls.

"Brick, Butch can I talk to you guys?" Boomer said as he went up to them.

"Uh yeah sure bro." Brick answer. Butch just nodded. They went through the cafeteria door leaving three confused super heroines at the table.

"What was that about?" Momoko asked. Miyako and Kaoru just shrugged.

"Why do you want to be in the talent show?" Butch asked as he bent down to get a drink from a nearby water fountain.

"*sigh* let me ask you something first; do you like Kaoru?" Butch did a spit take that landed all over the wall and floor. He was wide eyed and blushing. About a week after that day where they hung out together Butch and Brick found themselves having crushes on one of their best friends. Boomer had already been crushing on Miyako before they hung out that day.

"NO! Why would you even think that?!" Butch said still surprised by Boomer's question.

"Come on, I'm serious. Do you like her?" He said looking serious and with no trace of joking what so ever.

"..._yes_." Butch whispered with a blush creeping up on him.

"How 'bout you Brick? Do you like Momoko?" Boomer said in the same serious tone.

"..._a little_." He said looking around the hallway, landing his eyes everywhere but Boomer.

"Good, because _I like Miyako." _He said but he whispered that last part loud enough, so only those two heard it.

"Anyways I was thinking that I could tell her I like her at the talent show, but since you guys like them too we could do it together!" He exclaimed.

"We tell them while we watch the talent show? That's lame bro." Butch said

"*sigh* No! We sing a song and ask them out right then and there." Boomer explained.

"Wow, Boomer you came up with a plan! I actually say it's worth a shot." Brick said.

"Eh, ok." Butch said boringly.

"Alright, I'll sign us up after lunch. Let's go back to the Cafeteria." He said with a smile.

**At lunch, with the girls:**

"What was that about?" Momoko asked. Miyako and Kaoru just shrugged. They ate in silence until Miyako asked Momoko a surprising question while she was drinking her juice.

"Do you like Brick?" Momoko did a spit take like Butch only her spit take landed all over the table. Momoko tried finding a hint that she was kidding but her face was serious.

"Yes." She said with defeat. Miyako just gave a faint smile. Kaoru was just listening and drinking water. That's when Miyako asked her the same question only with someone different.

"How about you Kaoru, do you like Butch?" Kaoru chocked on her water for a second and started coughing like crazy. After about 10 seconds she calmed down and answered with a laugh.

"BWAHAHAHA you- you think I like him?! HAHAHAHA!" **(A/N: truth is she does like him but you guys know how Kaoru is)**

Kaoru was laughing for a while, then when she finally stopped she looked back at Miyako and started laughing again. Once she was finally done she was breathing pretty hard.

"How can you think I like that so called 'athlete'." She asked continuing to eat her lunch.

"I don't know. Momoko likes Brick and I like Boomer so I thought you liked Butch." Miyako answered with an innocent look on her face.

"See that's where you went wrong. You **thought** I liked Butch, I never said or showed I liked him."

That's when the Rowdyruff boys came back to the table.

"Hey" Brick said sitting down.

"Hi" Boomer said also sitting down.

"S'up" Butch asked taking a seat at the table. And for the rest of the day the talked like nothing happened, but Boomer did sign him and his brothers up for the talent show after lunch.

**The next day, after school:**

Momoko walked up to Brick who was at his locker. "Hey, you want to walk to the professor's lab together?" She asked.

"Oh uh I would but I got to do something before I leave." He said.

"What?" Momoko asked curiously.

"Nothing important, just gonna study at the school library for an upcoming test." He answered smoothly. Brick was quite the liar, but didn't like lying to Momoko.

"Oh, ok. See you tomorrow!" She said before she left. Brick closed his locker and headed towards the cafeteria for the auditions for the talent show. By the time he me got there he saw his brothers getting ready to sing.

"Where were you?" Butch asked.

"My locker." He answered simply.

"Oh ok, well just get ready were going on next." Boomer said joining the conversation.

"Next!" Yelled a teacher who was judging the auditions. To be honest the teacher looked bored and looked like he didn't care so they would get in easily. The boys went up to the stage and began singing. **(The song is Grow up by Simple Plan)**

**Butch**  
Boomer  
Brick  
_All_

This is who I am  
and this is what I like  
GC, Sum and Blink and Mxpx rocking my room  
if your looking for me  
I'll be at the show  
I could never find a better place to go

Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

**I like to stay up late**  
** spend hours on the phone**  
** hanging out with all my friends**  
** and never being at home**  
** I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone**  
** I'm immature but I will stay this way forever**

** Until the day I die I promise I won't change**  
** so you better give up**  
** I don't wanna be told to grow up**  
** and I don't wanna change **  
** I just wanna have fun**  
** I don't wanna be told to grow up**  
** and I don't wanna change**  
** so you better give up**  
** cause I'm not gonna change**  
** I don't wanna grow up**

I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)  
I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)

I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change   
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
_I don't wanna be told to grow up_  
_And I don't want to change_  
_So you better give up_  
_No I don't want to change_  
_So you better give up_  
_Cause I'm not gonna change_  
_I don't wanna grow up!_

"You three are in! You're the only students who weren't **that** boring." said the teacher.

"YES!" All three of them cheered.

"Does this mean that we can tell the girls that we're in the talent show?" Brick said

"No, not yet. Just tell them to go the talent show." Boomer explained.

"Not a problem." Butch said.

"Easy enough." Brick stated.

"You guys wanna go to the lab?" Boomer suggested.

"Yeah sure." Butch and Brick said at the same time.

**The lab, that same day:**

"Hi Professor, Hey Ken" All three rowdy ruffs said at the same time. They all were walking towards their counter parts to talk to them about the talent show. Miyako was reading a magazine, Momoko was eating candy, and Kaoru was watching a soccer game.

"Hey Miyako." Boomer said while sitting down next to her.

"Hi Boomer-kun" Miyako said looking up from the magazine. Boomer must've looked goofy because he smiled widely when Miyako said his name.

"So, you know about the talent show at school right?"

"Yes, I saw the poster on my way to lunch."

"Oh good, so w-would you want t-to go with me to watch it?" He said with a nervous smile.

"Ok, it might be fun to watch." She said trying to contain her happiness. '_you have no idea_' Boomer thought.

"Hi Momoko." Brick said as he sat down next to her and took some of her candy.

"Hi Brick, How'd the studying go?" She asked.

"Good. ...You heard about the talent show right?" He said getting a little nervous.

"Yeah I have, why?" Momoko asked curiously. '_That's weird. Brick's never nervous, and why is he asking about the talent show?._' She thought.

'_Just ask her you wimp!_' He thought.

"Um I-I was wondering if- if you would go with me to the talent show?" Brick asked nervously.

"Um sure!" She said starting to get excited.

"S'up Kaoru." Butch asked.

"Nothing much." She asked not taking her eyes off the screen. Then she screamed "GOOOOOOAAAAAAAL!" Butch just chuckled at her actions.

"What so funny?" She asked still watching the game.

"Nothing, so you know about that talent show at school right?"

"That lame one they have every year? yeah I know of it. Why'd you ask?" '_How can I ask her and make sure she goes? ...I GOT IT!_' Butch thought.

"I was wondering if you'd come with me and watch it."

"Why would I go watch something so stupid?"

"I thought you'd would've liked to make fun of the people there." He said smirking.

"Hmmm... I'll think about." Kaoru said taking her eyes off the screen for the first time during the whole game.

"Cool." He started watching the game with her.

'_please make next week Friday work out_' all of them thought not wanting a single thing to go wrong.

**Next week Friday, 1st period: **

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru were talking about the talent show.

"I can't believe Brick asked me to the talent show!" Momoko said. **(A/N: I forgot to mention that she's not boy crazy anymore, but she acts the same. She just doesn't fall in 'love' so fast.) **

"Me too! Boomer asked me." Miyako stated.

"You guys are over reacting, all they did was ask us to watch the talent show with them." Kaoru said getting annoyed.

"Oh come on Kaoru aren't you excited? Just a little?" Miyako asked.

"No, well a little cause me and Butch are gonna be making fun of people." She said smirking. Just then Brick, Butch and Boomer came into the room and walked over to the girls.

"Hey peoples, what you girls talking 'bout?" Butch asked kind of in a happy voice.

"Nothing, and since when are you this happy in the morning?" Kaoru asked weirded out by his sudden happiness.

"I'm never happy in the morning but for 'some reason' today I am." He answered while Brick and Boomer were snickering.

"Ok...?" Kaoru said uneasily. The bell rang which indicated that class is starting so everyone went to their seats and class began.

**The same day, after school:**

Everybody had something to do after school except for Miyako and Momoko, so they just went to Miyako's house to do homework and to get ready for the talent show at 5 pm. Brick had Basketball practice with Boomer and Kaoru and Butch have soccer practice.

'_good thing practice is only an hour long_' both Boomer and Brick thought. It's weird, their coach was a little stricter than usual; he had them do more drills and 10 3 pointers before they go home. '_Thank goodness I'm awesome at 3 pointers_' Brick thought thankfully, Boomer was good at 3 pointers also. Brick was done within 5 minutes. Everyone else was done in 10 minutes . But then there's Boomer who was only done with 5 shots in 15 minutes.

"Come on Boom. Not getting any younger here!" Brick said annoyed.

"Well sorry! Some people aren't naturally talented as some show-offs." Boomer snapped.

"Whoa, a little harsh there bro." Brick said as he put his hands up in defense.

"I know I know, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous for tonight." He said sadly as he sat next to his brother on the bleachers.

"It's ok. I'm nervous too but we'll get through it." The red Rowdyruff said trying to cheer up his brother.

"Thanks. You're a pretty cool brother you know that?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah... well finish up your shots so we can go get ready." Brick said.

"Ok!" He said as he got up from the bleachers and slowly jogged to the middle of the court. He shoots...He scores!

**With Butch and Kaoru:**

The coach made them practice passing and Butch partnered up with Kaoru **(A/N: Shocker xD) **

"Hey Kaoru, You're still going to the talent show with me right?" Butch asked trapping the ball with his foot.

"Uhh yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Kaoru asked confused. '_He has a serious look on his face, He's almost never serious._' She thought.

"Oh no reason, just curious cause you normally wouldn't go." Butch said scratching the back of his head.

"Well let's finish practice before it's too late to go to the show." Kaoru said with a small smile. Butch smiled and passed her the ball.

**Outside of the school, 5:00 pm:**

The Rowdyruff boys were already in front of the school waiting for the girls. They dressed nice for the occasion but not "tuxedo" nice though. Brick was wearing a red and black plaid dress shirt with his signature hat and his red vans. He was also wearing black jeans. Butch wore a forest green and black plaid dress shirt with black jeans and forest green vans. The same goes to Boomer; a dark blue and black plaid dress shirt with black jeans and dark blue vans. The girls walked up to them wear their regular clothes.

"Wow, why are you guys all dressed up?" Kaoru asked.

"You'll find out." Butch said holding the doors open for the girls.

"Okay...?" Kaoru said more like a question than a statement.

10 minutes passed and it was boring except when Butch and Kaoru yelled at the students. Next was Himeko then the boys. Himeko started singing and was HORRIBLE. All 6 heroes/heroines covered their ears.

"Hey! Who let her in the talent show?! emphasis on **talent**. " Kaoru yelled making Himeko stop "singing".

"Yeah! Who let a tone deaf donkey in the show?!" Butch screamed. They both high-fived each other while Momoko, Brick, Miyako, and Boomer were laughing while holding their stomachs.

"Hmph!" Himeko said while walking off the stage, but on the way down the steps she tripped and fell which made everyone laugh even harder.  
She got up at ran towards her limo before they could laugh anymore. The boys knew they were next and had to get to the stage.

"We gotta go to the bathroom." All three boys said standing up.

"Ok." The girls said. The Rowdyruffs walked out of the cafeteria and down the hall to the back entrance of the stage. A teacher saw them and told them they're next.

"You guys ready?" Brick asked.

"Do we have a choice?" Boomer said feeling nervous.

"Nope." Butch stated.

"Ladies and Gentlemen next is... The Rowdyruff Boys!" The teacher announced.

"WHAT?!" Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru shouted simultaneously. The boys came out on stage and each looked at their counter parts seeing their shocked faces. Even with a shocked expression, just looking at the girls calmed them down and they got their confidence back. All three turned their backs to the audience while the beginning of Cute by Stephen Jerzak played.

Boomer  
Brick  
**B****utch**  
_All _

Boomer turned around and looked straight at Miyako while smiling.

Your eyes are blue like the ocean,  
And baby I'm lost out at sea.  
Did the sun just come out or did you smile at me?  
I've been trying to ask you but I can't seem to speak.  
Was it love at first sight? 'cause I walked by last week.

I'm singing Fa la la la la...

Brick turned and faced the audience, but was staring at Momoko with a genuine smile.

Your lips look so lonely,  
Would they like to meet mine?  
You are the one that I've been hoping to find.  
You're so sweet that you put Hershey's out of business.  
Can I have a photograph to show my friends that  
Angels truly exist?

I'm singing Fa la la la la...

Finally, Butch turned around and made eye contact with Kaoru while wearing a smirk.

**You're as cute as a button**  
** The things you do sure are something**  
** Are you running out of breath**  
** From running through my head, all night?**

Is there something in your eye?  
Oh wait, it's just a sparkle.  
Can you get a little closer  
And help me out a little bit?  
Because I scraped my knee fallin' for you.  
But baby a kiss will do.

I'm singing Fa la la la la la...

You're as cute as a button.  
The things you do sure are something.  
Are you running out of breath  
From running through my head, all night?

**I'm falling in love, ****and wouldn't I like to think so.**  
And every night I look at the stars out my window.  
And I hope I can see the one that we saw together.  
**It was just you and me and honestly,**  
_I'll look for that star forever._

I'm falling in love, and wouldn't I like to think so.  
And every night I look at the stars out my window.  
**And I hope I can see the one that we saw together.**  
It was just you and me and honestly,  
_I'll look for that star forever._

_You're as cute as a button._  
_The things you do sure are something._  
_Are you running out of breath_  
_From running through my head, all night?_

**You're as cute as a button.**  
**The things you do sure are something.**  
**Are you running out of breath**  
**From running through my head, all night?**

(I'm falling in love, and wouldn't I like to think so.  
And every night I look at the stars out my window.  
And I hope I can see the one that we saw together.  
It was just you and me and honestly,  
I'll look for that star forever.)

The crowd went wild! "Um we have something else to say." Boomer said into his microphone. All boys looked at their counter parts.

"Momoko/Kaoru/Miyako, Will you go out with me?" They said at the same time. Not waiting for an answer the Rowdyruffs jumped off stage landing on their feet and walked towards the girls. Brick stopped right in front of Momoko, Butch stopped in front of Kaoru, and Boomer stopped in front of Miyako facing them.

"So?" Boomer asked with the suspense killing him.

"...Yes!" Miyako answered hugging Boomer who returned it.

"Momoko?" Brick said with a pleading face.

"Of course!" She said, then Brick picked her up and spun here around.

"So...Kaoru, what about you?" Butch asked looking straight into her eyes. '_He rarely ever looks someone in the eye, if someone looked at HIM in the eye; you're dead. He must really be serious._' Kaoru thought. She knew her answer, but she like torturing him with suspense.

"Hmmmm..." She said as she put a finger on her chin and looked up. Butch looked at her anxiously.  
"Sure, What do I got to lose." She said as she smirked.

"Yes!" Butch yelled while jumping and pumping his fists in the air.

"That's lame dude." Kaoru said to him.

"Sue me. I'm happy."

"Oh I forgot I have a another special surprise for you Miyako." Boomer said smiling.

"What is it?" Miyako asked excitedly, she didn't know how this day could get better.

"You'll find out. Hey Butch help me out?" He said as he looked towards his brother.

"Ok?" Butch said confused. Boomer got closer to him and whispered something in his ear. It must be some surprise because Butch widely grinned.

"Sure Boom." He said before whispering to Brick and making him smile and get excited.

"We'll be right back!" All three shouted before going backstage of the talent show.

"That was weird." Kaoru said and the others nodded.

* * *

**Alright! That's it for now I hope you liked this chapter. I got some projects to do for school so I can't guarantee a fast update. Sorry, But please Review!**


	5. The Talent Show: Blues

**Hey I'm back and I updated fast! Sorry if it's a shorter than normal, I have to do a project for english and there's a storm so I don't know if I will have power later.  
**

**I don't own anything in the story except the actual story.  
**

* * *

"That was weird." Kaoru said and the others nodded.

"What do you think my surprise is?" Miyako asked.

"It could be sweets! Or a cake!" Momoko said.

Kaoru rolled her eyes before she said "They went backstage so I think he's gonna sing again."

"I hope so, I love his voice!"Miyako said smiling.

"Butch isn't bad." said Kaoru.

"Brick sings well." Momoko said.

**With the boys:**

"Another song?" Brick asked intrigued.

"Yeah, I wanna sing one just for for Miyako." Boomer answered.

"What are you gonna sing?"

"You'll see, but I need Butch's help with the rap."

"You got it bro." Butch said. Boomer looked around for a teacher. He found one soon after he started searching.

"Um could I sing again please?"

"Sure, are all of you singing?"

"You guys wanna sing again?"

"Sure" Brick said.

"Yeah, ok" Butch said.

"Yes please, But separately." Boomer said talking to the teacher.

"Ok, what order?"

"...Me, Brick, then Butch?" He suggested while looking at them. Both brothers nodded.

"Be right back, Boomer when you hear an intro that's your cue to come on stage."

"Alright, Thank you." He replied politely. The teacher left to the stage.

"So what songs are you guys gonna sing?" Boomer asked both of his brothers.

"I might sing a slow song just cause everybody's singing fast songs. I should sing The Reason by Hoobastank." Brick replied.

"I'm thinking of singing a fast song. Maybe Just the Girl by The Click Five." Butch said.

"Introducing the next act, Boomer Jojo!"

Boomer came out on stage and said "This one goes out to Miyako!" **(A/N: The song is Iyiyi by Cody Simpson)**

Boomer **  
Butch **

Butch jumped out from the curtains and went over Boomer

**Sh-Shawty who dat- who dat you think always missing you  
iYiYi cannot get enough of kissing you  
I don't cry-yiyi ok I shed a tear or two  
On the gri-yiyi-ind but girl ain't no forgetting you cause**

Butch ran behind the curtains while Boomer sings**  
**

Every minute, every second, every hour of the day, iyiyi  
Every hour of the day, iyiyi  
Everytime that I'm away, iyiyi  
Missing you, missing you

Every moment that is stolen, it can never be replaced, iyiyi  
Even if it's for a day, iyiyi  
I'ma text you up to say, iyiyi  
Missing you, missing you

Oh baby, whenever I'm gone  
I'm wishing I was back home  
I can feel your heart when we're apart  
Girl, I'm on my way, trust every word I say  
I can't wait to see your face

And when I said goodbye  
I saw the tears in your eyes  
As you started to cry  
I took your hand and promised I'll be right back  
Girl, I'm coming right back to see you smile

So girl, what I gotta do, to make you see,  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss you  
Girl, send me a kiss, I can't wait to see you

Every minute, every second, every hour of the day, iyiyi  
Every hour of the day, iyiyi  
Everytime that I'm away, iyiyi  
Missing you, missing you

Every moment that is stolen, it can never be replaced, iyiyi  
Even if it's for a day, iyiyi  
I'ma text you up to say, iyiyi  
Missing you, missing you

Remember when we first met  
I had to tell you that I couldn't live without your love  
Baby, I must confess, we were the perfect match  
You we're a gift sent from above

Boomer put the microphone back on the stand and took out his phone and texted Miyako while singing. Her phone beeped.  
"Who texted?" Momoko asked.  
"Boomer."  
"Boomer?" Kaoru said.  
"Yes." Miyako replied.  
"What did he text?"  
"1-4-3." said Miyako.  
"What does that mean?" Momoko asked to no one in particular. Then they heard Boomer sing what it meant.

When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3  
That means I love you, girl  
I'll be your everything and all you need  
Oh baby, let your heart take the lead

Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see?  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss you  
Girl, send me a kiss, I can't wait to see you

Every minute, every second, every hour of the day, iyiyi  
Every hour of the day, iyiyi  
Everytime that I'm away, iyiyi  
Missing you, missing you

Every moment that is stolen, it can never be replaced, iyiyi  
Even if it's for a day, iyiyi  
I'ma text you up to say, iyiyi  
Missing you, missing you

**Lil' mama, ain't nobody else, I need you, girl iyiyi**  
** I got intentions just to please you, girl**  
** And I try-iyiyi, lady that's what you deserve**  
** Super fly-iyiyi, be more precious than a pearl**

**I can't lie-iyiyi, pictures in my living room**  
** When I ride-iyiyi, dashboard, digital**  
** To the skyiyi, so thankful that you're in my world**  
** Do or die-iyiyi, baby, I ain't kidding you**

**I don't wanna be your distant man  
Tellin' me I don't do enough for plans  
I really can't afford to let it hit the fan  
Girl, every minute I wanna hold your hand**

**Ain't no limit to the words I'm saying**  
**I don't wanna rock with a brand new band**  
**Just you, lil' mama, that's grand**  
**I've been all over the land and**

Every minute, every second, every hour of the day, iyiyi  
Every hour of the day, iyiyi  
Everytime that I'm away, iyiyi  
Missing you, missing you

Every moment that is stolen, it can never be replaced, iyiyi  
Even if it's for a day, iyiyi  
I'ma text you up to say, iyiyi  
Missing you, missing you

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah  
Ooh, I'm missing you

The song ended and the crowd went nuts. Everybody loved it! Boomer jumped off stage and went straight to Miyako.

"You like you're surprise?" Boomer asked.

"What do you think?" Miyako countered. Then she kissed Boomer on the cheek. Boomer sat next to Miyako holding her hand.


	6. The Talent Show: Greens

**This chapter might be OOC. We'll just see how it goes. Oh and there's just one bad word but it's not that bad so I changed the rating cause I'm paranoid like that... oh well but hey I got some good news! I finished watching Powerpuff Girls Z and to be honest I cried during the last episode especially during peach's part and the PPGZ's part. But I got inspired for more stories! Ugh I talk to much skip my bantering and go straight to the story.  
**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

"Hey bro, you ready?" Brick asked Butch.

"Yeah I guess." Butch answered.

"Why so unsure?"

"It's just I didn't want to do this in the first place, I could look like a big idiot out there." Butch complained.

"You're already a big idiot and we all worked hard on this plan, especially Boomer, to get a date with the girls."

"I could've got a date with Kaoru on my own!"

"Yeah, ok. Right now you would be at home playing video games instead of this, and may I remind you, you wouldn't have a date with Kaoru either." Brick pointed out.

*Sigh* "Ok I guess your right." Butch said in a defeated tone.

"Next, ... Butch Jojo!" The teacher announced.

"Good luck little bro." Brick said. Butch nodded and headed towards the curtains.

**Butch**

**She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after**

**'cause she's bittersweet**  
**She knocks me off of my feet**  
**And I can't help myself**  
**I don't want anyone else**  
**She's a mystery**  
**She's too much for me**  
**But I keep comin' back for more**  
**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**

**She can't keep a secret**  
**For more than an hour**  
**She runs on 100 proof attitude power**  
**And the more she ignores me**  
**The more I adore her**  
**What can I do?**  
**I'd do anything for her**

**And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head**

**She's cold and she's cruel**  
**But she knows what she's doin'**  
**Knows just what to say**  
**So my whole day is ruined**

**Cause she's bittersweet**  
**She knocks me off of my feet**  
**And I can't help myself**  
**I don't want anyone else**  
**She's a mystery**  
**She's too much for me**  
**But I keep comin' back for more**  
**Oh, I keep comin' back for more**  
**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**  
**Just the girl I'm lookin' for**

**Just the girl**  
**I'm lookin' for**  
**She's just the girl**  
**I'm lookin' for**  
**Just the girl**  
**I'm lookin' for**  
**Just the girl I'm lookin' for**

He walked over to where the girls and Boomer was while the crowd was cheering. He sat down in his seat next to Kaoru, who seemed unfazed by the song, without a word and put his arms around her that's when the silence was broken.**  
**

"Hey!" Kaoru said as she grabbed Butch's arm and took his arm off her shoulders.

"What? Don't I get to do that? You did agree to a date with me." Butch said smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." She leaned back in her chair. "Oh and if you keep being a smart ass, no more dates."

Butch's smirk turned into a frown and muttered something that sounded like "you don't know how to take a joke**."**

Everyone sat there waiting for Brick to come on stage.

* * *

**Sorry it's short this time guys, I got a F on my English project and I had to redo it. It'll take me the whole weekend! T-T  
I HATE SCHOOL! :l oh well... later guys!****  
**


	7. The Talent Show: Reds

**Hey peoples, sorry it took a while but I had stuffs to do. I'm giving credit to issydragonheart who helped me with picking the song.**

**I don't own anything  
**

* * *

Brick was thinking about what song to sing. He decided on The Reason by Hoobastank earlier but it wasn't enough. He wanted Momoko to really know how he felt. It was kind explained in the first song they sang but he wanted to be there for her all the time, to be her everything. '_Wow I sound like a love struck wuss... eh, oh well._' he thought. "This would be easier if there was someone to give **me** a pep talk." Brick complained. Then it hit him!

"Next is Brick Jojo!" The teacher announced.

"Perfect timing." Brick said. Out on stage there was a stool, a mic stand, and an acoustic guitar. Brick went out and sat on the stool and started playing the song while looking straight at Momoko. **(The song is Be Your Everything by Boys Like Girls)**

Brick

Four letter word  
But I don't have the guts to say it  
Smile 'til it hurts  
Let's not make it complicated  
We've got a story  
But I'm about to change the ending  
You're perfect for me  
And more than just a friend  
So we can just stop pretending now  
Gotta let you know somehow

I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything

Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything

We used to say  
That we would always stick together  
But who's to say  
That we could never last forever  
Girl, got a question  
Could you see yourself with somebody else?  
'Cause I'm on a mission  
And I don't wanna share  
I want you all to myself right now  
And I just wanna scream it out

I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything

Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything

No matter what you do  
I'll be there for you  
And every time you close your eyes  
I will be by your side  
'Cause every time you make me sing  
Baby I will be your everything

I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything

Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything

Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything

Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything

3...2...1, and there goes the applause. Brick put the guitar back on the stand, stood up, and walked over to the girls and his brothers. Momoko looked like she was on verge of tears. Everybody stood up as Brick came closer to them.

"What are you crying about?" Brick asked with a smirk. Momoko said nothing she just kept looking at him for a while, then she tackled him with a hug.

"Momoko...can't...breath." Brick said struggling to breath. She let him go immediately.

"Sorry..."

"Nah, it's cool." Momoko then kissed Brick on the cheek and hugged him, gently this time.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment but Brick what happened? You said you were going to sing The Reason." Boomer said confused.

"I was, but I changed my mind." Brick said with a smirk and his arm around Momoko's waist.

"Oh, cool." Butch said.

"We should get home." Miyako said.

"Oh, right. May I walk you home milady?" Boomer said bowing and trying to act like a prince. He didn't have to act like a prince, because he's already a prince to Miyako.

"Why yes my prince." She said as she curtseyed. All 6 of them laughed.

"Bye." They both said to the group of 4. With that they walked out and headed home.

"So, when do you have to be home?" Brick asked.

"Ummmm" Momoko said as she checked her phone. "Right now."

"Let me walk you home." He said with a hopeful smile on his face.

"I'd like that." She said returning the smile. "Bye Kaoru."

"Later." Kaoru replied.

"See ya at the lab bro." Brick said as he walked out of the school. **(I forgot to mention that they live with the Professor and Ken.)**

"Bye." "Finally we're alone, now I can do this." He said as he leaned closer. Kaoru just stood there waiting for him to get closer and **BAM!** She punched him in the stomach.

"Don't think it'll be too easy getting a kiss from me." She said with a smirk.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said returning the smirk. Butch, Boomer, and Brick walked their counter parts/girlfriends home and went to the lab to get some shut eye. All 6 of them somehow knew that this year would be the best year ever.

* * *

**It's finally finished!  
Audience: Booooooo! (who am I kidding? I don't have an audience)**

**I'll also be making a sequel to The Talent show so keep an eye out for it! Later Bros!  
**


End file.
